Love Obsessed
by spittingllama7856
Summary: He was hers, and had been for the longest time. She loved him with all her heart. She'd been able to look past his flaws, and would even help fix them later. What more could anyone ask of her? Harry/Ginny, questionable morals, and the use of a love potion. Mentions of HG/RW, RW/LB. NOT rated M for sexual content. Written for Magi Silverwolf.


_Huge thanks to Magi Silverwolf, for both saving my as_ — _chair area by helping me with my homework and asking me to write this as my way of saying thanks. I hope you like it!_

 _Warning(s): Use of love potions, questionable morals, and extreme obsessiveness. Harry/Ginny._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I did not write this for profit._

 _~Blue Rose_

 _Love Obsessed_

Ginny had been in love with Harry for years. She had waited patiently for him to enter the Wizarding World, content in knowing that she was waiting for him.

She hadn't recognized him when they first met at Kings Cross Station. He looked so _insignificant_ compared to the person she knew he could be. Scrawny, with wild hair and broken glasses.

He was too _meek_ to be Harry Potter, so she didn't even consider it.

Of course, when she learned who he was, that changed immediately. He had his flaws, but she could look past them. She was sure that she would find the hero she knew he could be under those baggy clothes.

She was right. She _knew_ she would be. Harry bravely fought Fluffy and that foul Slytherin —Draco Malfoy — if Ron's letters were anything to go by. He was already so brave.

But he could be so much more.

Harry was much too humble. He blushed too much when people complimented him. Really, he should be used to people being kind to him. What in Merlin's name was wrong with him?

But Ginny could ignore his quirks. That's what they were, _quirks_. Little things no one could change no matter how much you might want to.

His eyes — his beautiful eyes — were always enough to distract her from his blushes.

She just knew Harry would save her from Tom Riddle's diary. She felt awful for allowing herself to be possessed by it, but it was somehow worth it to wake up in Harry's arms. He smelled terrible, really, and his looks left something to be desired, but it felt good to just _wake up_ in Harry's arms.

She'd wanted that for so long, just to see Harry's face above hers when she woke, that she broke down crying because her dream came true.

Harry was perfect to her. He was everything she expected him to be. When she got past his shyness, and his awkwardness, he was kind. When she saw past his bashfulness, he was really quite funny. There was this curtain that surrounded Harry, and you just had to push it aside to get to the parts of him that were worth it.

She didn't quite understand why she still stuttered in his presence; after all, his heroism wasn't so overwhelming. At least, she tried to convince herself that it wasn't.

Maybe it was because he always seemed to focus on her, so completely. It was like he was seeing her naked.

Not that she would've minded if he could.

The only thing that upset her so much was that Harry didn't focus on her that way _often_. She was just Ron's little sister.

She had to change that.

She had to wait years for something to happen. But she was patient, because she just knew Harry wouldn't be able to find someone else. Cho Chang was proof that Harry was a blubbering idiot when it came to relationships. And no girl wanted a blubbering idiot.

But he was hers. He always had been, since that day in the Chamber of Secrets.

She wanted to grow up to marry Harry and have his children. She wanted to be by his side so she could see him be everything she imagined him to be.

So she could fix him if he did something wrong. To make sure no one else thought he was anything except their hero, because he deserved to be seen as one. He was perfect in every way, you just had to tilt your head to see it. No one else seemed to understand that.

But Ginny did. That made Ginny the only girl for him. He needed someone like her.

She finally had a chance to show Harry that they were meant to be together in her fifth year.

Her mother gave her the idea.

She already knew that Harry was starting to look at her as an actual girl, and not just Ron's little sister. But that was the problem. She was Ron's little sister.

Harry could never date her if Ron was still angry about her dating Dean Thomas. Even if he'd already been given his Nudge.

Enter Lavender Brown.

It had been easy to convince Lavender to kiss Ron and start a relationship with her brother. The girl was already lacking a lot in her romantic life, and all Ginny had to do was give her a shove in his direction.

Fortunately, things weren't going well between Ron and Lavender. Ginny was more than a little upset that Hermione had been growing closer to Harry after Ron had gotten with Lavender, so she was thankful for the decline in their relationship.

She also wasn't so sure she would want Lavender as her sister-in-law. She had been easily talked into the whole ordeal.

Harry had messed her plan up, though. He nearly killed Malfoy — which she could understand, he was a terrible person — which was stupid. She managed to rework her schedule to fit in his detentions.

The first time Ginny gave Harry his Nudge had been a few weeks before the final Quidditch match. Not a lot — she didn't want him to declare his feelings right there in front of everyone, yet — but just enough to get him to look at her for a few minutes after drinking his pumpkin juice.

She added small doses of his Nudge to his food every day. He couldn't deny his feelings, now. He had to love her like she loved him. She knew that if he just looked at her, everything would click for him.

It did. Just as she knew it would.

Their first kiss lit a fire in her veins. She was _finally_ doing it; finally getting him. She felt the satisfaction burn through her, gleeful and sadistic in the way only someone who just fulfilled their life-long dream could understand.

She didn't even mind that he wasn't a very good kisser, she could fix that. She _would_ fix that. She had all the time she could ever desire with Harry.

She had made sure of it. And nothing, _no one_ , could change that.

The Boy-Who-Lived was hers. Like she always wanted.


End file.
